


Rubiks cube

by vat7k



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Men Crying, Pining, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28606029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vat7k/pseuds/vat7k
Summary: Varian had been stressed to say the least.Not only had the gang been arguing a lot lately, oh no, that had also quite possibly found the worst thing they could ever find. They had found Varian's wanted posters from when he was fourteen and had attacked Rapunzel.
Relationships: Hugo & Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms), Hugo/Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 73





	Rubiks cube

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't proof read. Been going through... quite a lot lately so I impulse wrote this as a comfort to myself.
> 
> Also not related to this fic but sorry for not updating my other work, The Seven Kingdoms, on Friday like I had promised. I've been very overwhelmed but its coming along I prommy.

Varian had been stressed to say the least.

Not only had the gang been arguing a lot lately, oh no, that had also quite possibly found the worst thing they could ever find. They had found Varian's wanted posters from when he was fourteen and had attacked Rapunzel. Needless to say the group had had a discussion of Varian's trustworthiness and it had made Varian extremely upset. In the end they had come to the conclusion that they could trust him but it still upset him to no ends.

Currently he was sitting in his own tent, attempting to sleep. He couldn't at the current moment so instead he sat up, trying to read. Even when he was trying to distract himself he still couldn't. He couldn't read, he was too focused on the ideas and thoughts in his head. What if his friends leave him? What if they quit after all they've been through? What if Yong doesn't look up to him anymore? What if Nuru isn't kind to him anymore? What if Hugo-

He was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard someone walk into his tent and he looked up. It was Hugo. 

"Hey Goggles!"

Varian just gave a tired stare and didn't say anything in response.

Immediately Hugo walked over to where Varian was sitting on the ground and crouched down. Softly, he put his hand on Varian’s face in a comforting gesture. "Are you okay?" He asked quietly. 

Varian would usually smack the thief's hand away but instead… he cried. Slowly but surely thick warm tears of exhaustion and stress rolled down his face as he leaned further into the palm of the other man, craving touch and comfort. 

"Hey, hey, hey, whoa! Goggles… what's wrong?" The blond man spoke in sudden alarm.

Varian didn't say anything as he lunged forward, wrapping his arms around the older man and burying his face into his chest as he silently cried in sorrow.

Hugo, not knowing how to respond, awkwardly began petting Varian's hair. "Jeez, hair-stripe, way to turn on the waterworks…" he paused and sighed. "You're tough… it's gonna be okay…" he whispered as he slowly began to rub small circles on Varian's back.

After a long while of crying, Varian had finally died down to sniffles. 

Hugo smiled, gently. "Wanna talk about it?"

Varian shook his head. "No…"

"You sure?"

"I will when I'm ready… but not now."

Hugo sighed. "That's okay. Take your time. Let me know when you're ready. I'll always be here, kay?"

Varian smiled. Maybe trusting the blond thief every once in a while wasn't such a bad idea.


End file.
